<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and who remembers those that live on? by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326120">and who remembers those that live on?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes'>eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Motivational Themes, Post-Canon, This one hurts but I tried to cover the bullet wound with a bandaid, if you think I can write a fic that doesn't include something with Sophie and Fitz... think again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many fell in the final battle; how do those left behind carry on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biana Vacker &amp; Fitz Vacker, Dex Dizznee &amp; Marella Redek, Linh Song &amp; Tam Song, Marella Redek &amp; Tam Song, Sophie Foster &amp; Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster &amp; Keefe Sencen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and who remembers those that live on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaikii/gifts">tzaikii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could say a million things here, but I'll try to sum up: Thank you, E, for being an absolutely incredible support while I was writing. It was definitely not a part of your job description as the gift receiver, but you took on the role anyway. I'm so glad to have made friends with you throughout this process. This is, of course, dedicated wholly to you, someone I'm glad to have by my side. I hope that you find something in this that speaks to you.</p><p>Love,<br/>Catherine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final battle between the Neverseen and the Black Swan was, for lack of a better word, a disaster.</p><p>Sure, the Black Swan won. Yippee! Every species was safe!</p><p>Their breaths all caught in their throats watching human representatives from every continent sign a treaty making them an official intelligent species. And once the ink was on the page, thousands shouted for joy, tears in their eyes. At long last, it had come.</p><p>But so, so many people were missing. So many people that had lived, fought, and died for the cause. People who had deserved to see it come to its fruition. People that would never walk the earth again.<br/>
~~~<br/>
<em>Linh Hai Song</em>, the Wanderling’s flowering script read. The tree was wide, short, and delicate, with smooth bark the color of the night sky. Silver strings of leaves dipped from the tree’s branches, flowing all the way to the ground. It was, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful Wanderlings Tam had ever seen.</p><p>It was strong, like she had been forced to be. It was delicate, like she had chosen to be. It was every inch Linh.</p><p>But it wasn’t her. She was gone. Permanently. And she would never be back.</p><p>A rush of bitter, hot anger clenched Tam’s heart and fists, and he sprung at the tree, ready to tear it down for daring to pretend to be her.</p><p>But before his fist could connect, the scent of salty ocean air shot up his nose, and he reared back.</p><p>And with that, he couldn’t hold on anymore.</p><p>Of course Linh’s tree would smell like the ocean, the water she had always longed to become friends with, but never quite succeeded at. It had always eluded her, its waves crashing on, immune to her murmuring.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll master it someday,” Linh had whispered to him a few weeks prior, eyes sparkling. “The ocean won’t get the best of me! If it takes my whole life, I will become ‘Linh Song: Queen of the Ocean!’” She had giggled, nudging him with her elbow “And I bet I can do it before you figure out shadowflux.”</em>
</p><p>He dropped his face in his hands, tears burning their way out.</p><p>She never would.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Biana had been lost in a mountain of everblaze. She had ran right up next to it and pushed Fitz, who had been locked in battle with Fintan, out of the way.</p><p>And Fitz would never forgive himself for it.</p><p>Every night when he lay down, if he even allowed himself to, sparks burned behind his vision. Her piercing scream haunted him. The smoke choked his lungs.</p><p>It should have been him. Not faithful, brave Biana. It should have been him, the golden figurehead that no one would have missed. Biana should have been alive still.</p><p>When visions of her death slipped away, hope would come back to taunt him. It would force him to look up every few minutes to make sure she hadn’t appeared from thin air, like she was so fond of doing. He wanted to hug her again, hear her tease him about Sophie or the chandelier, something, anything. He needed to see her eyes sparkle again.</p><p>But all he could do was lie helplessly, muscles crying out from the strain of being constantly tensed, but unable to release them.</p><p>Because Biana was dead.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Sophie rolled over in her bed, eyebrows crunched together, sweat beading her brow.</p><p><em>Foster</em>! Keefe cried, Lady Gisela holding a dagger to his throat.</p><p>Blood everywhere. Glazed eyes. A satisfied smile.</p><p>Somewhere within her, she knew it wasn’t real. But the truth lurking behind the dark images was.</p><p>Sophie awoke in a start, tears already making tracks across her cheeks. She choked on a sob and squeezed Ella to her chest. Keefe was gone. Gone.</p><p>Her breathing came faster and faster, and she sobbed into her pillow.</p><p>She wanted to run to Grady and Edaline’s room, but she knew they would be asleep. And she couldn’t bother them again, not after she’d done it nearly ever night since Keefe had…. since Keefe had…</p><p>She gasped on a sob. What could help? Could she reach out to Silveny?</p><p>No. She didn’t deserve to dull the pain. Not after she hadn’t saved him.</p><p>She had nothing better to do, deserved nothing more than to cry. He deserved her tears. He deserved so much more.</p><p>Head and heart throbbing, she gave in again, sobbing into her pillow. <em>Keefe</em>.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Marella had tried to save Dex.</p><p>He had pulled out one of his gadgets and prepared to hurl it at a Neverseen member. It had started to spark, and he had looked at it in surprise.</p><p>It had all flashed before her eyes. The gadget exploding, him dying. So she’d done all she could from a distance: hurled a ball of flame at it. It was supposed to fry the circuitry and save Dex. But she was stupid, so stupid.</p><p>And then, in a flash and a rain of fire, she was a murderer.</p><p>Dex, with his gadgets that he had always been so excited to show her. Dex, who always laughed at her dry remarks. Dex, who was always there to listen when she needed to rant.</p><p>He… just like that… she had killed him.</p><p>She wished she could go back and do it all over again and save him. She wished she could grab Sophie and teleport over to Dex and smack the gadget out of his hand instead. Something.</p><p>But there was nothing she could do. She stayed home with her crazy mother, waiting every day for her sanity to follow.<br/>
~~~<br/>
But that wasn’t the end of the story, for any of them.</p><p>Despite the losses, despite knowing the world would never be the same… It wasn’t the end. The young heroes had saved the world, after all.</p><p>Sandor was the one who inspired Sophie to organize it. He came into her room while she was crying and knelt beside her, still towering over her despite it.</p><p>He bowed his head and told her solemnly, “Do you remember when Brielle died?”</p><p>Sophie nodded tearfully, wondering why in the world he was bringing that up.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, and then went on, “While aurification is a goblin method of grieving, I can’t help but think that your warriors deserve to be remembered too, perhaps in a similar way.”</p><p>She had shrugged at him, too exhausted to say more, and he had patted her shoulder and returned to his station outside her room.</p><p>But evidently he had summoned Mr. Forkle, because the wrinkly leader showed up the next afternoon and marched up to Sophie’s bedroom. She was still abed, picking at a fruit Edaline had brought her.</p><p>“Miss Foster,” he said. “Do you remember how I’ve always told you that you were meant to be a leader?”</p><p>Why was everyone asking her to remember things right now?</p><p>“That’s because you are.” He stood tall, hands folded behind his back. “And your leadership did not end with the Neverseen’s fall. Our world will always need a Black Swan. And our world will always need you.” His eyes softened. “How do you want to lead, Sophie?”</p><p>Sophie blinked and shook her head. “I can’t lead. I’m—” she waved a hand at her messy hair and the tray of food in front of her.</p><p>“Your friends are still with you, Miss Foster,” he reminded her. “If you let it, their memory can serve you and strengthen you.”</p><p>She shook her head at him. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“Because you’re strong, Sophie.” Mr. Forkle looked at her intently. “And because I know what will help you through this: serving others.” He smiled gently. “Your friends need you. How can you help them?”</p><p>And he was right. If there was one thing that could lift Sophie out of the mire, it was helping her friends.<br/>
~~~<br/>
She got to work organizing a memorial event for the battle’s warriors, calling on their family and friend to speak for them. She begged her friends to speak, sent out calls throughout the Lost Cities and beyond, and prayed that it wouldn’t fail.</p><p>And eventually, the day came, and she was called on to speak. She swallowed her pride and her tears and marched onto the stage.</p><p>“You all know Keefe as the experiment,” Sophie began. “Lady Gisela’s son. But he was so much more than that, to so many people…”<br/>
~~~<br/>
By the time Sophie came to a close, countless tears had been shed in the crowd. As she whispered the last word and closed her eyes for a moment, she just hopped she had captured his memory well.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again, the sea of people began to clap. Slowly at first, then the whole gathering on their feet, applauding. For her. For Keefe.</p><p>The tears she had held back throughout her speech sprung to her eyes, and she covered her mouth with her hand, a sob slipping out.</p><p>But the people didn’t stop applauding. If anything, they applauded all the more.</p><p>She stared over them, eyes wandering over the people. Everyone, finally united. Everyone together. Everyone… applauding for her. She stood for a moment, letting it fall over her.</p><p>Maybe, maybe... she could make it through this.</p><p>Keefe would never laugh by her side again or send breezes through her mind or make jokes at the most inappropriate of times. And her heart would never be complete without him there.</p><p>But… she wasn’t alone.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Tam received hundreds of letters and bouquets of flowers from elves across the Lost Cities. Elves all over wanted to know more about Linh, a young girl who had been powerful beyond measure, but also… real.</p><p>He wanted to crush the letters into pieces. He wanted to burn them. These people had shunned them for so many years, banished them… but now that Linh had done something for them, they were sorry?</p><p>But Sophie reached out to him and told him that they wanted him to speak about Linh. People wanted to hear her story and honor her for what she had done.</p><p>And Tam, much as he was afraid, knew that it was what Linh deserved.</p><p>Which wasn’t to say he wasn’t going to give them all a piece of his mind.</p><p>It seemed as though the entire Lost Cities had come to the memorial event, with every species, even a few humans, showing up to show their support and remember those who had fought for them.</p><p>Tiergan clasped Tam’s shoulder, standing at the bottom of the platform. “Speak from the heart,” he told him. “And don’t hold back.” He met Tam’s eyes with an intensity that told Tam that he knew what he was going to say.</p><p>Wylie nodded, blinking his eyes slowly to hold back tears. “They should know.”</p><p>Tam looked between them, stony-faced, and mounted the steps.</p><p>Faces of every shape and color looked back at him, eyes wide, waiting to hear her story. And so he began, stepping up to the voice amplifier and taking a seat.</p><p>“You all know about Linh’s bravery.” He held his voice steady. He had promised himself he wouldn’t let it shake. “You all know that she flooded Ravagog years ago to save the gnomes from the plague. You know that she saved Atlantis from being flooded. You know that she wiped out a quarter of the Neverseen’s army in the final battle. You know how much she sacrificed to save you.” He felt himself getting choked up and had to close his eyes for a moment.</p><p>“But what you don’t know is how much she was hurt, every day. She was my twin.” He looked up fiercely, glaring across the crowd, daring them to whisper about it. “She manifested so young, and she couldn’t control the water all the time. So the Council banished her to Exillium. And you all treated her like a criminal. You treated both of us like second-class citizens.”</p><p>He found himself rising to his feet, raising his voice to a shout. “Do you think she was any less powerful than you? Do you think she deserved her treatment?” He twisted his face. “Remember her. Remember her bravery. But don’t forget her struggles. Don’t forget what you did to her. And do better.”</p><p>He left the stage, nearly stumbling at the bottom steps, and crumpled into Tiergan’s arms.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Fitz let others speak for Biana, unable to summon the right words or to trust himself not to shout at them all. But Sophie begged him to come to the event, and so he did. And as he sat beside her, Della speaking about Biana’s courage, he gave way.</p><p>“Sophie,” he whispered to her. She turned to look at him, eyes wide, and he swallowed. “I… I’m afraid.”</p><p>Sophe met his eyes for a moment but looked away all too soon. Her hand slightly trembled as she reached out and pressed his head to her shoulder. “I am too,” she whispered back, resting her own head on his. “I miss her. I miss everyone so much. I’m not strong enough for this.”</p><p>Fitz closed his eyes so his tears wouldn’t fall and reached for her hand. His fumbling fingers found her callused ones. “Maybe our strength together will make one full person.” He winced. “That made more sense in my head.”</p><p>She smiled softly to herself. “Maybe so.”</p><p>And maybe… they at least weren’t alone.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Dex’s family spoke for him. Kesler was up first, talking about how brave Dex was and how hard he had always tried to right their world, beginning when he first welcomed Sophie despite her differences.</p><p>Marella barely made it past the first few words before she ran to the back of the room and crouched, covering her ears. She knew she couldn’t leave. She thought Sophie would surely never forgive her if she did. But she couldn’t hear anymore what she’d done to Dex and their family. Was Kesler mentioning her right now? Blaming her? Saying that Pyrokinesis was right to be banned forever?</p><p>She almost hoped he was.</p><p>“Hey. What are you doing?” Tam’s voice came from next to her, and she peeked up to see him crouched beside her.</p><p>“Having the time of my life,” she told him, her voice cracking on the last word.</p><p>“Are you?’’ Tam gave her a half-smile and settled down. “Because I’m sure everblazing not.”</p><p>Marella let out a bark of laughter at his curse and shook her head. “Yeah, me either.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a minute, and then Tam spoke up again.</p><p>“You know, you meant a lot to Linh. More than you know.” He scratched his neck. “Thank you for being there for her. She needed a friend.”</p><p>Marella stared at the ground. “Thanks. I’ll…. she was so incredible.”</p><p>“She was,” Tam said softly, seeming lost in thought.</p><p>“I don’t deserve your praise,” Marella blurted out.</p><p>Tam’s eyebrows shot up. “You don’t? Because I’m pretty sure Linh got to decide that.”</p><p>“That was… before,” Marella said softly.</p><p>Sudden clarity appeared in Tam’s vision. “Before the final battle. You aren’t blaming yourself for Dex’s death, are you?”</p><p>Marella looked at him desperately, eyes wide.</p><p>“Ichrites,” Tam cursed. “That’s what this is about? Look at me.”</p><p>Marella raised an eyebrow, clearly already looking at him.</p><p>“By a banshee’s demented eyeballs, I swear that nothing that happened in that everblazing battle was your fault.” Tam glared at her. “You got me?”</p><p>Marella glanced away. “I guess so.”</p><p>“No.” Tam snapped his fingers, drawing her eyes back. “I know you’re not gonna get over this fast, or maybe at all. And I’m not either.” He sounded almost choked up. “We lost a lot of good people. And you know what?”</p><p>Marella shrugged at him.</p><p>He glared back. “We can’t afford to lose any more. So you need to lose the guilt.” He paused. “Want to go burn something down?</p><p>Marella choked, her eyebrows shooting up. “Right now?”</p><p>“I can think of few things that would make me feel better than destroying something right now,” Tam told her, offering her a hand. “And your fire would sure help.”</p><p>The corners of Marella’s mouth twitched, and she took his hand. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”<br/>
~~~<br/>
They were heroes, and they had lost people that were dear to them, many people. But maybe their heroism wasn’t done yet.</p><p>Maybe their heroism, at least for the time being, was just to get out of bed, hold each other’s hands, and whisper “we can make it through.”</p><p>Because, when it all came down to it… they could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...yes I did choose four of your favorite platonic pairings and kill off one character from each of them, and what of it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>